


Sześć rzeczy, które House kocha w Wilsonie

by Richie117



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie117/pseuds/Richie117





	1. Sześć rzeczy, które House kocha w Wilsonie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Six things House loves about Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988751) by [XYZ789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ789/pseuds/XYZ789)



Za każdym razem kiedy House budzi się w środku nocy, potrafi spędzić nawet godzinę, przypatrując się twarzy swojego kochanka - na wpół zatopionej w poduszce, na wpół pogrążonej w cieniu lub oświetlonej blaskiem księżyca.

 

House wie, ile czasu Wilson poświęca każdego ranka, by doprowadzić do porządku swoje włosy. Ale z drugiej strony Wilson ma świadomość, że House uwielbia je najbardziej, kiedy są kompletnie potargane i pozwala mu bawić się nimi, gdy tylko wsiądą do samochodu, żeby wrócić po pracy do domu. Tak więc - oto oni - leżący w łóżku House'a. House czuje się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie, spoglądając na kasztanowe, jedwabiste włosy Wilsona, rozrzucone na poduszce, i wiedząc, że nikt poza nim nie może doprowadzać ich do takiego stanu.

 

Z ilości zmarszczek na czole Wilsona House zawsze potrafi odczytać nastrój swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jedna głęboka pionowa kreska oznacza, że Cudownego Chłopca Onkologii czeka niedługo trudna rozmowa z jednym z jego pacjentów. Kiedy jego brwi łączą się w jedną linię, House wie, że Wilson martwi się zbyt wielką liczbą tabletek, które House zażył w ciągu dnia. Kilka poziomych kresek jest wyraźnym znakiem, że Wilson udaje, iż jest zirytowany czymś, co zrobił House... albo jest faktycznie wkurzony - to tak naprawdę nie robi House'owi żadnej różnicy, ponieważ wie, że jednym delikatnym muśnięciem warg o czoło Wilsona jest w stanie wymazać wszystkie te zmarszczki i sprawić, że jego twarz stanie się spokojna, niczym poranne niebo.

 

House uważa, że tym, co kocha w Wilsonie najbardziej, są jego oczy, w tym momencie ukryte pod powiekami. W świetle dnia wydają się mieć kolor karmelu, ale czyste pożądanie potrafi zmienić je w płynną gorzką czekoladę. A kiedy spoczną na jego nagim ciele, House niemal czuje ich dotyk, przesuwający się po jego skórze.

Poza tym nie można zapomnieć o błyszczących iskierkach, które pojawiają się w oczach Wilsona zawsze wtedy, gdy Wilson jest tak szczęśliwy, że nie mógłby tego ukryć, nawet gdyby się starał.

 

Światła przejeżdżającego samochodu wypełniają sypialnię i House dostrzega delikatny odcisk swoich zębów na płatku ucha Wilsona. Bolesny jęk, który wcześniej tego wieczora wyrwał się z jego ust, był najbardziej erotycznym dźwiękiem, jaki House kiedykolwiek słyszał.

I House zna odpowiednie słowa, które wyszeptane do ucha jego kochanka pozwolą mu dobrać się do spodni Wilsona w mniej niż minutę, gdziekolwiek by się właśnie nie znajdowali.

 

Istnieją dwie kwestie, dotyczące policzków Wilsona, które House uwielbia najbardziej.

Po pierwsze, House nigdy nie podejrzewał, że męskie policzki mogą pokrywać się tyloma odcieniami czerwieni. Od lekkiego różu, gdy Wilson jest podniecony po głęboką purpurę, kiedy czuje się czymś zażenowany. I House nie potrafi ukryć uśmiechu rozbawienia, widząc rumieniec, rozprzestrzeniający się po kościach policzkowych jego kochanka.

Druga sprawa dotyczy tego, że Wilson jest zawsze idealnie ogolony, więc jego skóra jest miękka i delikatna pod dłońmi House'a. House nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale cudowne odczucie policzka Wilsona, dotykającego jego ramienia lub karku jest głównym powodem, dla którego tak często pozwala Wilsonowi przytulać się do siebie podczas snu.

 

Czy ktokolwiek podejrzewałby, że usta, które wyglądają tak słodko i niewinnie, jak usta Wilsona, byłyby w stanie drażnić i zadawać tortury na tak wiele sposobów? House również tego nie podejrzewał.

I z tego właśnie powodu House tak chętnie pozwala Wilsonowi przejmować kontrolę w czasie gry wstępnej. Nigdy nie wie, którą ścieżkę wybiorą usta Wilsona, by dotrzeć do miejsca ich ostatecznego przeznaczenia, ale jest pewien, że będzie jęczał głośniej i wiercił się bardziej rozpaczliwie, niż robił to przy którejkolwiek ze swoich dziewczyn (wliczając w to Stacy) czy prostytutek, z którymi kiedykolwiek był.

 

Nagle House czuje, że po prostu nie może się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Pochyla się do przodu, by złożyć pocałunek na tych słodkich wargach i gdy słyszy cichy jęk lub przypadkowe słowa Wilsona wymamrotane w jego usta, sięga ręką po swoją ulubioną część ciała Wilsona i zabawa zaczyna się na nowo.

 

**~~ end ~~**

_(wcześniejsza publikacja na housemd.fora.pl w 2009r.)_


	2. ...

 

 

Coś wyrwało go ze snu. Nieprzyjemne uczucie. Znał je doskonale. Czuł, że poprzedniego dnia o czymś zapomniał, coś przeoczył. Zwykle, gdy budził się z takim wrażeniem, znajdował doskonałą diagnozę dla swojego przypadku. Ale nie tym razem...  
Niechętnie otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na zegar przy łóżku. Było nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie. Sypialnię rozświetlały pierwsze promienie słońca. Czuł w pobliżu czyjąś obecność. Powoli odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na drugą stronę łóżka i niezwykła czułość przepełniła jego serce...  
Spoglądał na nieruchomą postać śpiącą obok niego. Znajomy kształt ciała rysował się pod cienkim przykryciem. Twarz do połowy zatopiona w poduszce... Teraz była spokojna i zrelaksowana, chociaż bez problemu przywołał z pamięci jej obraz z poprzedniego wieczora - oblicze pełne pasji i namiętności, z cieniem niedowierzania, że to się dzieje naprawdę... Pamiętał iskierki pożądania w oczach, teraz skrytych pod powiekami. Rzęsy rzucały cienie na policzki. Doskonale wykrojone usta, które kilka godzin wcześniej pokrywały gorącymi pocałunkami każdy centymetr jego twarzy... Włosy, zawsze tak starannie ułożone, teraz rozsypane bezładnie na białej pościeli... Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Ze strachu, że gdy ponownie się obudzi, wszystko okaże się jedynie snem. Najpiękniejszym snem jego życia. W milczeniu wsłuchiwał się w rytm ich oddechów. Czekał... Jego cierpliwość została w końcu wynagrodzona. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy spoczęło na nim spojrzenie zaspanych oczu... Zakochanych oczu... Wiedział już, o czym zapomniał...  
Wyciągnął rękę i musnął palcami miękki policzek.  
\- Kocham cię... - wyszeptał.

 

 

_(mój pierwszy tekst ever;  
wcześniejsza publikacja na housemd.fora.pl w 2008r.)_


End file.
